Star Ride (Fang's sister, Maximum Ride)
by angelcreature121
Summary: What if Fnag (ohmygod I gotta keep that) had a sister, and she was with them from the start. Meet Catalina (Star) Ride, Max's best friend, and Fang's (whew, got it right) little sister. IggyxOC
1. Chapter 1

*Whistle*

"Wake up! Everybody up!" A loud voice penetrated my dreams, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I tried to stretch, but found that I was unable to, I opened my eyes and looked around me to realize I was in the small cage that I called home.

That's right. I said cage. The place where my "home" was, is called the School. It is a place of horrors. The whitecoats experimented on kids, and lets say not all of them were pretty.

I am one of the those experiments. I have wings. But they aren't useful in this dang cage. But I long for an alternate world where I can fly as long as I want, and I have a family of others like me. But I know that as long as the School has me, that will never happen.

"74925! Get UP!" I flinched as the harsh voice of the whitecoat shattered my thoughts, but that wasn't the worst of it. His thoughts were terrifying. They were all about torturing the little bird girl.

The door to the cage opened and I was roughly pulled out. I screamed and begged for someone to help. But the other kids just stared at me with worry, they were just as trapped as me.

"Stop! 74925! I COMMAND YOU TO CEASE THIS NONSENSE!" The scientist screamed.

I thrashed and tried to break away, I even unfolded my wings, trying to injure the person holding me. But he forced my wings to stay folded. I finally twisted my head around and sank my teeth into his arm. He yelled out in pain and slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground. I cried out in pain, and as the other kids began to yell, I saw a leathered boot near my head, and I screamed as red crossed my vision, and then it went black.

I screamed and sat up in my bed. I looked around, recognizing Max's room, I have a tendency to go to her room before I go to sleep, because I don't like to be alone.

"Star? You okay?" Max asked. She was by the window, and she looked a bit frazzled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said with a small smile.

"I'm fine, just a dream." Max said. "How 'bout you?"

I nodded. "Nightmare."

"Aww." Max said, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Is Fangy awake?" I asked.

"Probably not. I'm going to go make breakfast. It will make you feel better!" Max said, walking out of her room.

"Wait! You don't have to do that! We don't need you to burn down the house!" I cried, dashing after her.

"It's okay! I won't burn anything down!" Max said.

"You have fun, I'm going to wake up Ig and Fangy before I die." I said.

I ran out of the kitchen as a can flew at me.

I laughed and then stopped at the door to Fang's room. I took in a deep breath, readied myself, and then burst into the room, screaming, "Wakey, Wakey, Fangy!"

"GET OUT!" Was his response.

I leaped onto his bed and began to jump up and down. "Fat chance of that!"

Fang groaned and tried to shove me off of the bed, but I dodged him.

 _Stupid. Star. Won't. Let. Me. Get. Any. Sleep. OH COME ON!_ Fang thought as he continued to try and shove me off.

"Aww, you need your beauty sleep?" I said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ MY MIND!" Fang yelled.

"So don't think so loud!" I giggled.

Fang finally succeeded in dumping me off of the bed. I laughed and got up. "Max wants you."

"And it can't wait?" Fang asked crossly as he pulled on a shirt.

"I guess it could." I said, putting my finger on my chin.

Fang glared at me, and I took off, down the stairs. I ended up in the kitchen, Gazzy pulled out a juice bottle and smiled at me. "Morning Star! Morning Fang!"

"Morning!" I said as Fang nodded at Gazzy.

There was a loud whack as Iggy ran into the table. We had moved it again without telling him. Oops, we forgot he was blind. Again. "You guys moved the table again?!"

"On behalf of my brother, I apologize." I said.

Iggy got up and and pushed Max away from the stove. "I can make breakfast, I happen to like our house, and don't want it to burn down."

"Fine. But I'm going to go wake up Nudge and Angel." Max said as she walked up the stairs.

I followed her, and when we got to their room, I witnessed Max dragging Nudge out of bed. I laughed and then dashed up to my room. I grabbed a brush and a hair band. When I went back downstairs, Nudge was sitting in a chair I walked over to the table and sat next to her.

"Can you braid my hair?" I asked, fingering the long locks, which were longer than Fangs hair.

Nudge excitedly nodded, I turned and she began to braid. I closed my eyes, and listened. Nudge was humming, Iggy scrambled eggs, Gazzy was talking about bombs, Fang sat next to me. He gave me a small smile.

When Nudge finished with my hair, Max came downstairs with Angel. Angel ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Starry!" She cried, climbing into my lap.

"Oof! You're getting bigger, Ange!" I said.

Angel giggled. Iggy turned. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Yay!" I cried. "And our house is still standing!"

Not surprisingly, another can flew at my head. I dodged it and stuck my tongue out at Max, who glowered back.

We all ate and Angel approached the subject of picking strawberries, almost right a Gazzy's specialty showed itself. I gagged and put my empty plate in the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SWEARING AHEAD. I APOLOGIZE.**

 **A/N: I realize that I wanted to make a chapter that had the info for Star, and then I forgot about it. But I promise that it will be the next chapter. Thank you! R and R please!**

 **~angelcreature121**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, Fang wouldn't have left Max.**

I sat in a tree as everyone else was picked strawberries. Gazzy was teasing Max about baking, by mimicking Iggy. I softly laughed to myself. I looked up and screamed right as Angel did. The entire flock looked at me, and then, I was kicked out of the tree. I could practically feel my ribs bruise.

I unfurled my wings and managed to stop myself mid-fall. The rest of the flock opened their wings, and as the Erasers landed on the ground (I followed suit), Max gave an almost unnoticeable battle starter, I immediately dove for an Eraser, and I kicked it in the head. It went down, and instantly, I was surrounded by 3 more. I looked around me with a blank face, and then, I prepared a roundhouse kick, but before I could unleash it, I felt hands close around my neck, I tried to scream, but couldn't get any air in to scream. Fang leaped over and had an expression of murder on his face. I was terrified, even though it wasn't towards me.

Fnag ( **Good god, again?!)** leaped over the Eraser, and began to piggyback ride the Eraser. His hands went around the neck of the monster, and he growled very quietly.

"You. Do. Not. Touch. My. Sister."

Eraser: _Shitshitshitshishitshitshitshit_

Then, without ceremony, Fang snapped the Eraser's neck. The Eraser collapsed, and I stared, wide-eyed, at Fang. "Dear lord! Please tell me you won't do that to the first guy I date!"

Fang just smirked. I rolled my eyes and then went to go find another Eraser. I found two more around me, and I smiled. They looked at me, thoughts turning to confusion.

I reached inside of me, and mentally grabbed energy, prepared to use one of my powers. I began building steam, closing my eyes, as the Erasers were still confused.

My eyes flashed open as I released the energy, bending it to a frequency that would be so painful for the Erasers, but not for us. The Erasers around me, began to scream and clutch their ears. Then they fell to the ground, dead.

I laughed. Max looked over and rolled her eyes. I looked around to assess the battle. Fang was doing fine, as was Gazzy, Nudge, Max and Iggy. Where was Angel?!

I spotted an Eraser carrying a bag, and was horrified to realize that Angel was inside of it.

I screamed, and began to dash towards Angel's captor, but as Iggy was fighting, he turned his head towards me.

"Star! Look out!'

I turned and saw the fist coming towards my head a moment too late. It connected, and my head snapped back so fast that I got a severe case of whiplash.

I also managed to fall to the ground, and my vision was swimming so bad that I didn't notice the boot that was making a quick trip towards my head.

As it connected, I screamed, and my vision went black viscously fast.

* * *

 **Fang's P.O.V.**

I heard Star scream, and I began to work faster to take down my opponent. I saw Max out of the corner of my eye trying to get to an Eraser tha was holding an Angel-sized bag. I locked eyes with her.

 _Help Star._ She mouthed.

I nodded and dashed over to the now unconscious Star. I swiftly killed the Eraser hat was still attacking her, and I knelt next to her.

Nudge ran over, and knelt next to me. She worried eyes locked with my mine. "Is it bad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Nudge looked terrified, I heard Max begin to scream Angel's name. I looked at Nudge. She smiled "I can help Star."

I dashed over to Max, she was _crying_. I knew that this was bad, if hard-as-a-rock Max was crying. I touched her arm, and she turned her head towards me. I clenched my jaw, and reached out my hand. Max grabbed it and I pulled her up.

Max followed me as I walked back over to Star. Iggy was next to her and feeling for broken bones. He shook his head, meaning she didn't have any, but she had cuts on her face, and massive bruises had formed around her neck.

"Star." Nudge said, lightly shaking her. "Star, please wake up."

I turned my head and saw Max, who was holding Gazzy. I knealt by my sister, and touched her face with my fingers. I know that I'm not normally one for emotions, but this was my _sister_ , the one person that I completely trusted other than Max.

 _Please, please, please wake up Star. If you are somehow reading my mind, please wake up. We need you. I need you._


	3. Star info

**A/N Here is the information for Star. I had WeaverOfDarkDreams ask what she looked like, thank you for asking that. It reminded me that I needed to do this.**

 **Name: Catalina Ride**

 **Nickname: Star**

 **Age: 13**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Weight: 96**

 **Wing Color: Black/purple (like Fang's)**

 **Hair Color: Black(like Fang)**

 **Eye Color: Just imagine a female Fang. But with longer hair.**

 **Powers: telepathy, energy things, cloaking, warp speed flying, telekinesis.**

 **Relationship with the flock: Max(best friend), Fang(brother), Iggy(boyfriend eventually), Nudge(like-sister), Gazzy(like-brother), Angel(like-sister)**

 **a/n hey guys! I'm part of this team called orienteering, you run through the woods with a map and a compass, and you are timed, but it's very fun. Anyways, I got 2nd place at Championships, and at the national meet, our team got 1 place. Out of the entire nation! I hope that I get to go next year. Thanks for reading! R and R please!**


End file.
